Chapter 1-Alchemy In Fiore
by ktyoruichi
Summary: Earth Land has an infinite amount of Magical Energy. It is in the ground, in the sea, and even in its people. Magic is what makes Earth Land go around, but today there is something more than magic here in Earth Land. And that is Alchemy. Edward Gets Harem, Natsu x Erza After Edolas Arc Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

_**Alchemy in Fiore**_

*Please note that I will be using the Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist **not** Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!

'BOOM', thunder in the distance rumble the streets of Magnolia on this rainy day.

The year is x784 in Fiore, Lucy Heartfillia with her comrades Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and their feline friends Happy & Carla were transported to a clear opening in the woods not far from Magnolia.

Along with them is the entire Exceed Race, which is a race that was worshipped by the natives of Edolas.

Edolas is a parallel world to Earth Land, where magic is limited. But because of what Edolas Jellal did, Edolas no longer has magic to use.

But unlike Edolas, Earth Land has an infinte amount of Magical Energy. It is in the ground, in the sea, and even in its people. Magic is what makes Earth Land go around, but today there is something more than magic here in Earth Land. And that is Alchemy.

A transmutation circle emerges from the gray sky; it slowly completes itself and then suddenly freezes in the sky.

A child on the streets of Magnolia sights the transmutation circle and points to it, while tugging on his mother's skirt.

"Mommy, Mommy, look it's a magic circle!" the child exclaims as the rain gently hits the umbrella he is under.

"Oh my," the mother says surprisingly, "that's a large magic circle"

"It is, It is, can we go see it!?" the young boys asked?

"Michael come, you'll catch a cold in this weather." the mother says as she lightly pushes the boy along.

After being set in the sky a few minutes, the alchemy circle starts to shoot out electricity from the center of it. The lighting soon erupts into a frenzy and then a bolt of lightning hits the forest's ground. And then it disappeared from the sky almost like nothing happened.

Meanwhile at Kardia Cathedral the Strauss family has a warm reunion with Lisanna.

Lucy grins, she looks at Lisanna hugging Elfman and Mirajane thinking of what it would be like if she was in Lisanna's shoes.

"_It's nice that Mirajane and Elfman get to see Lisanna again but I wonder what'll be like if..._" ***BOOM***

"What was that?!" Lucy says to Erza.

"It was probably thunder, don't be so scared Lucy."

Lucy looks up at the sky before the transmutation circle disappeared.

"_Was that a magic circle?!. That thing was huge! I wonder what that was_" as she continued to look at the sky.

"What are you looking at Lucy?" Erza asked as she turned her head.

Lucy said, as she jumped, "Oh me, hehehe, I was looking at the sky, you know, it's because, I uhhh thought I saw an Exceed."

"But..." Erza said until she was rudely interrupted by Lucy's theatrical nonsense.

"Hey it's raining, why don't we get back to the guild, heh?"

"Your right, at this rate, we'll all catch a cold." Mirajane said tenderly while breaking away from the hug.

"Why don't we go back to the guild and celebrate?" Mirajane suggested.

"You're absolutely correct, we shall have a feast!" declared Erza

"Party!?" cried out Natsu

"With Fish!?" cried out Happy

"I love myself a good party." Gray said, crossing his arms.

"It would be nice to have a party, right Carla?" Wendy asked as she turned to Carla.

"You guys don't have to." Lisanna said humbly.

"Oh yeah! Ima party like how a MAN should party!" exclaimed Elfman.

"Then it's settled we shall have a party in Lisanna's honor."

In the Forest, where the lightning had struck, there was a young man with blonde hair done in a braid with a metallic left arm.

He wore a torn black shirt with black leather plants. His shirt was dirtied, there was dried up blood on it and dirt, which was probably from his impact with the ground.

And over his shirt was a red coat which was in worst condition than him.

The rain continued to fall as the mysterious boy lay there.

It is a new day here in Magnolia. The great blue sky was cloudless and it seemed like the storm never happened.

The mysterious boy opened his eyes; he sat up and took in his surroundings for a second, then rubbed his eyes.

"Damn this sun, it's really pissing me off." the boy said as he shaded his bright yellow eyes with his metallic arm.

Then he grunted and put his hand on his lower abdomen.

"Dante, really did a number on me didn't she." he grunted

He looked around again

"Wait didn't I give my body for Al's body?" the boy said surprisingly.

"What exactly is going on here" the mysterious boy said as he got up on one knee and stood up

He walked out of the crater and turned to look at it, "That's one big crater," he said while staring at the destroyed terrain. Then he proceeded into the wood.

As he walked he thought to himself, _"Am__ I still in Amerstris? But that's impossible because I traded my body for Al's body. But there's also the possibility that I failed and the Truth rejected me, or maybe Al and I both got trapped in and this is my final dream._"

"Come on Edward, you couldn't have failed there's no..." he said to himself until he foolishly walked off a cliff.

"Dammit, that hurts" he said while curling in.

After he was done complaining about the pain he stretched out on the ground.

He turned his head to the side and looked at Magnolia.

"At least I'm near a town," he said, "that means I can rest now"

He dozed off while lying in an open field.

Lucy wakes up, she looks around the guild hall and see's the mess and says, "We really partied didn't we?"

She looks around the mess and sights Lisanna in Mirajane's and Elfman's arms.

"_They look so peaceful_" she thought to herself while watching them sleep.

She turns and sights Natsu and Happy on a broken table.

"He's so cute while he's sleeping" she says as she tenderly strokes Natsu spikey wild hair.

Lucy walks to the entrance of the guild hall and turns around one more time.

"_This is Fairy Tail_," she thinks while excitement fills her heart, "_No this is my family_."

"I really should head home and bathe, and afterwards treat myself to some coffee and cake." Lucy said as she walked to her apartment.

Edward awakes; he sits up and looks at the distant town.

"Looks like I wasn't dreaming..." he yawned, "about the town after all."

He gets up on one knee and stands, "I need to find answers about where I am."

Edward's stomach growled.

His face become hollow, "But I need food first."

So Edward went into Magnolia looking for food


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Friend, New Feelings.**

It's a bright sunny day here in Magnolia. The sun is shining, the breeze has the scent of freshly baked bread, and the people are socializing with each other as usually. You can hear the seagulls flocking around the pier while the ships are docking. And you can see the children playing at the park while their mothers are watching. It's just a day like any other day here in Magnolia, peaceful, quit, and beautiful.

And now that we have already viewed Magnolia from a broader scale, we turn to the apartment of a local there. The apartment that we will be viewing is owned by a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia is a guild member of Fairy Tail, which is a guild in Magnolia.

At Fairy Tail, she is teamed up with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and her two feline friends Happy and Carla. They own the title of, 'Most Powerful Team,' in Fairy Tail. But when she's not at the guild she's living a modern life, paying rent, dealing with boys, and shopping.

But now she has to deal with a stranger calling her Wrinry.

Lucy comes out of the bathroom with a pink towel warped around her hair and body. The water drips down from her damp body to the floor making it wet and slick.

"Ahhh, that was a nice bathe," she says calmly.

She walks to the dresser across the room and opens it. She looks at her clothes and says, "I should get some new clothes today."

She then chooses her clothes, walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later fully dressed, but with a new hair style. Instead of tying it to the side, she decided to do it in a ponytail.

She walks downstairs and opens the door.

The light floods into her apartment building and the bright shine shines on her face.

She smiles, and steps out the door and closes it.

Her stomach growls, loud enough for a couple passing by to hear.

Embarrassed, she covers her stomach and chuckles at the couple,"_ I need some food…_"

"I NEED SOME FOOD," Edward shouts out in the middle of a bustling crowd while making a grumpy face.

The people around him stare in silence.

Edward then looks around and says," Excuse me, hehehe."

The crowd then resumes its previous bustling.

A woman with a child confronts Edward, she says," You seem to be in need for food."

"Do you have food?!" Edward says as his, saliva drips from his mouth

The woman laughs and says," OH my, aren't you an enthusiastic one."

"Oh, I'm sorry mam' it's just that I haven't eaten for a while now."

"It's quite alright, I'm not here to give you food though I'm just going to direct you to a cake shop just east of here." she says while pointing to that direction.

"Thank you lady, you're a life saver." Edward says as he hastily shakes her hand.

Edward then takes off in the direction the women pointed.

"The youth these days, have such energy." she said while smiling.

Lucy's cake and coffee was given to her by a waitress.

"Thank you very much." says Lucy as she grins at the waitress.

"No it's my pleasure." The waitress replies back.

"Now time to dig in." Lucy says while cutting into the beautifully designed cake with the silver fork.

"FOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" cried out Edward as he sprints pass the cake shop.

Edward stops sprinting, and then back tracks to the cake shop.

When he opens the door, the waitress greets him.

She shows him to a seat not far from Lucy.

"Hmmm, everything looks so good here." Edward says while staring at the menu.

"Oh its fine take as much time as you need." the waitress says conjugally.

The doorbell rings, "I'll leave you be just call me when you want to place an order sir," the waitress says then walks away to tend to the new customer.

"_Hmm, maybe the carrot cake topped off with some coconut shavings, or maybe the banana parfe and some coffee, So many choices…_" he thought while looking at the menu.

"I think I'll order coffee first," he said to himself.

"Excuse me miss," he said while looking at the waitresses' direction.

"A cup of coffee for now miss," he said while the waitress wrote it down.

"Alrighty, it'll be out in a second." she said to him.

She turned then walked to the kitchen.

Edward looked at the décor, it was a nice cozy shop with the scent of coffee in the air.

He turned to the counter and saw Lucy eating her cake.

Edward got up from the chair and had a surprised face.

He walked up behind Lucy and grabbed her by the shoulder and said, " Wrinry is that you?! How on Earth did you get here?! I was wondering what-"

"YOU PERVERT, SICKO, DISGUSTING PERSON! YOU DON'T GRAB A LADY BY HER SHOULDER AND SWEET TALK HER!" Lucy cried out at Edward when he grabbed her shoulder. She then stands up and beats on Edward.

Everyone in the coffee shop looked at the two.

"WRINRY WAIT, STOP I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW YOU GOT HERE!" Edward shouted as Lucy pounded Edward relentlessly.

"Wait-", Lucy said," Who's Wrinry?"

Edward looks up at Lucy's face and says," Oh…sorry miss, I thought for a second there you were my friend."

He gets up and dusts his red coat off.

"But-", Lucy said trying to reach out to Edward

"Oh I'm fine don't worry about me," he says while putting his hand up, signifying that it is alright," It was my fault for touching you."

He then puts his hands in his coat and walks out the shop.

The coffee shop finally settles to its regular tone.

The waitress with Edward's coffee asked," Did something happen miss?"

"Oh nothing did it was just an accident that's all."

Lucy sits back down at the counter top.

"Excuse me miss," says the waitress.

"That young man, the young man you were arguing with this is his coffee, and I have to ask-"she was cut off by Lucy

"Don't worry mam' I'll pay for it." Lucy said

"Alright I'll ring it on your tab now." the waitress said as she places the coffee cup on the counter by her.

Lucy looks at the coffee cup Edward had ordered," _I wonder what his name was….In fact I haven't seen him around Magnolia before. If anything I should go apologize to him._"

Edward walks to East Park, and sits himself at an open bench

"_I just realized that I'm here all alone, no Al, no Wrinry, not even Colonel Mustang. Here all by myself….Damn now I kinda know how Al felt hehehe…._" He takes his hands out of his pockets," _Now that I think of it I really miss Wrinry…. her eyes…. the way her hair was while fixing my automail….. her scent… and especially the way she used to smile at me….I miss that most of all._"

Edward looks around to see if anyone was around, he then curls up in to a ball on the bench.

"I miss you Wrinry…" he says as he silently cries.

"Hey, you there." says Lucy as she slowly approaches Edward.

Edward looks up and wipes his tears quickly

"Oh your that girl from the cake shop, what do you need?" asked Edward plainly

"I came here to give you this." she hands him the coffee in a to-go cup.

"Thanks, it's still warm." Edward takes the coffee cup while smiling at Lucy.

Lucy blushes," I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I sit down?"

"Yeh sure go ahead." Edward says while scooting to the left.

"You're not from Magnolia are you?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh that's the town's name." Edward says.

"You are _definitely_ not from Magnolia." Lucy says assured then laughs.

"Yeh I'm not, I'm from a small town called Resembool, I was born there and lived with my mother, father, and little brother Alphonse." Edward says after he takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"Then who's Wrinry?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Wrinry…..Wrinry's a good friend…..a friend I care about" he says as he thinks about his life in Amerstris.

"Oh….I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine but I got a question for you?" Edward says while turning to Lucy," What's your name?"

"That's right, I haven't given you my name," she says surprised," it's Lucy"

"Well Lucy, my name's Edward, Edward Elric."

"It was nice meeting you Edward, but I have to get back to my guild." Lucy says while waving 'goodbye' to Edward.

"It was nice talking to you too Lucy." Edward says grinning at Lucy.

Lucy starts walking towards Fairy Tail while Edward sits at the park bench.

Later on that evening, when the sun was coming down from its place and setting on the horizon Lucy revisits the park she had spoken to Edward at.

She takes in the air and the scenery, she looks at the great big tree in the center of the park, and she looks at the lamps lite so that the darkness of night doesn't shroud the entire park in darkness.

She looks at the park bench she had the conversation with Edward at and sees Edward there snoring very loudly.

She runs to Edward and tells him to walk up.

Edward wakes up in a funk," What's going on Lucy?"

"Why are you sleeping on the park bench Edward? Don't you have an apartment or relatives' you can stay at?" Lucy says confused.

Edward grins a very goofy grin at Lucy.

"I don't have any money."

Lucy stands there and stares at Edward speechless.

Lucy then speaks words which rumble the ground beneath them.

"YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY?!" Lucy shouts at Edward.

"What?" Edward says shrugging his shoulders.

"EARLY THIS MORNING, DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE CAKE SHOP TO EAT?!" she said while pointing at Edward.

"And?" Edward answers in a carefree tone.

"YOU NEEDED MONEY FOR FOOD YOU IDIOT!"

Edward gets up from the park bench," Okay now your pissing me off."

"IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT BEFORE EATING, NO WAIT BEFORE ANYTHING!" Lucy screams

"HEY I WAS HUNGRY I COULD'VE EATEN ANYTHING!" Edward exclaims.

"OH YEH? HOW 'BOUT YOU EAT MY FIST!" Lucy threatens Edward.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?" Edward says approving Lucy's threat.

An old couple at the park passes by Edward and Lucy and the old lady said," Sweety don't you remember how we used to fight like that?"

"Oh yes I remember, you were always so headstrong dear." The old man said to his wife.

The old couple continues to speak of their youth while walking towards the end of the park.

Lucy and Edward look at each other and blush.

Edward turns to the opposite direction of Lucy and crosses his arms

Lucy looks down and says," You can stay at my place for the night Edward!"

Edward's face turns bright red and Lucy's face looks as if it were to explode any second

"Fine, if you offer then I must accept it because I don't want to be rude." Edward says nervously

"Fine then follow me." Lucy says while trying to avoid eye contact with Edward.

Lucy and Edward proceed to Lucy's apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Curiosity Kills**

It's about 7:30 P.M. in Magnolia. Edward Elric is being led by Lucy Heartfilia to her apartment building. Reason for, is because early that day Lucy had offered Edward a night at her place after a heated dispute between him. Now, Lucy is considering her judgment.

"_What in the world was I thinking?_" Lucy turned to see Edward behind her," _Letting a boy in to my room, what if Erza or the others were to find out._"

Lucy then imagines Erza and the others finding out:

Natsu: Oh look at Lucy getting all lovey-dovey with her _boyfriend_.

Happy: She's probably in _LOOOVVE _with him.

Gray: I bet you she wants to _marry_ him.

Erza: Now Natsu's _all mine_.

Lucy reclaims herself and shakes off this false image.

"_No, I'm just letting him stay the night is because I'm a genuinely nice person. I'm just helping a person in need. That's what a Fairy Tail wizard does…_"

"Okay we're here." Lucy says while standing at the front door.

"Wow, you must be rich because this is one big apartment." Edward says surprised.

"Hehe funny you mention that." Lucy replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"What did you say?" Edward said curiously.

"It's nothing." Lucy said hastily.

Lucy opens the doors to her apartment.

"Wow Lucy, are all the rooms yours?" Edward said in awe.

"No not all of them, only the room on the top right." Lucy said while pointing to her room.

They stood in the main room for a moment until Edward said," Well aren't you gonna invite me to your room?"

When Edward looked at Lucy, she jumped up and said," Oh now that I think about it, you can't stay the night."

"What the heck, Lucy I thought you said I could stay the night?" Edward questioned Lucy.

"Well you know, things happen and something's changed so now you can't stay." Lucy said in a hurry.

"What do you mean things changed? I was with you the whole time!" Edward shouted.

"Well I just remembered, that my landlady doesn't like visitors here so-"

Lucy's words were cut off by a rough, old, female voice from upstairs.

"Whatda' you mean by,' I don't like visitors'." the mysterious voice said.

"_Oh no….._" Lucy said as she realized who that voice belonged to.

"I _absolutely_ love visita's Lucy." the mysterious voice continued.

"Hey Lucy. Do you know who that is?" Edward said while a shiver went down his back.

Lucy looked down and said," It's my landlady."

Lucy's landlady leaped form the stairs and landed directly in front of Edward. Her big, old, wrinkled face was in front of Edwards in a second.

All Edward could do was gaze into the old woman's eyes. Her sharp glare piercing Edward's very soul.

"You're a very handsome boy," the landlady said," your welcome to stay here anytime."

The landlady then lifted her face from Edward's, and looked at Lucy

Edward fell to the floor right after she looked away from him.

"Edward!" cried out Lucy.

"He probably passed out 'caused he's exhausted." the landlady said.

"How could he be tired?" Lucy questioned the landlady.

"I saw it in his eyes; this boy has been though a lot." The landlady answered.

"_Has he?_" Lucy asked herself.

"You should take him upstairs, here isn't a place for you to take a nap." the landlady said.

"I will don't worry."

The landlady walks out of the front door and shuts it while Lucy is trying to pick up Edward.

She puts his left arm over her neck and brings him up.

"_Why is he so heavy?_"

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, Erza was speaking to Mirajane.

"So how?" Erza asked Mirajane

"It's easy just be yourself you know, use you personality." Mirajane replied happily.

"What do you mean personality; I use it all the time!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, using brute force and personality are 2 _entirely_ different things." Mirajane said plainly.

"Quiet!" shouted at Mirajane," I already know that…" Erza said while looking to the side.

A guild member cried out," HEY! CAN I GET ANOTHER ONE HERE?"

"YEH SURE COMING RIGHT UP, DALE." Mirajane replied

Mirajane got up from the counter and dusted herself off.

"Erza, if you want him to fall in love with you, you have to try." Mirajane said finally.

She then proceeded to get the man's drink.

"_I have to try myself…_" Erza said to herself while staring at Natsu and Gray bickering.

Her face then begins to blush.

"_I have to get out of here before he sees me_." Erza thought as she made a dash for the balcony upstairs.

As Erza made a dash for the balcony, Mirajane saw.

Makarov, who was standing on a table by Mirajane said," She's finally growing up."

"She is Master, she is." Mirajane said while smiling.

"To bad she's not old enough for this!" The master said then slapped Mirajane's butt.

Mirajane then turned to the master and said," Hehehe Master would _you_ like to be spanked?"

Her voice was deadly.

"Oh no it's quiet alright." Makarov said as he slowly backs up.

"_There's a beautiful moon tonight_," Erza said while looking at the moon," _it's almost like that night."_

Erza's mind then goes back to that night she had mentioned:

It shows Erza, as a young girl, crying by the canal.

"I have no one." Younger Erza said while looking at the big round moon.

"Jellal isn't here to comfort me like he used to."

"He used to be there for me all the time."

A younger version of Mirajane relaxes by the counter until confronted by a younger version of Natsu.

"Hey Mirajane, do you know where Erza is?" Younger Natsu asked.

"Why do you want to know squirt?" an angered Mirajane replied.

"It's because she didn't come to the teaching room."

"Oh yeh that's right, I forgot she was giving you English lessons." Mirajane realized.

"Well she's outside right now." She said finally.

"Thank you." Natsu replied.

The young Natsu walked outside of the guild hall to search for Erza.

After minutes of searching, Natsu spots the dejected Erza by the canal.

"Hey what's wrong Erza?" asked Natsu out of the blue.

Erza surprised, rubbed her eyes quickly and replied," There's nothing wrong. Natsu I'm just getting some fresh air."

"You're a liar, Erza." Natsu pointed.

"I'm not a liar." Replied Erza

"Erza you shouldn't cry because you know, you… you don't look good crying." Natsu mulled.

"I don't look good?" Erza asked.

"No it's just that you have a really pretty face and you'll ruin it if you cry." Young Natsu said while blushing and looking down.

Young Erza smiled at Natsu then smacked him to the side, denting the support pillar under the bridge.

"What was that for?" Natsu said in a funk.

"Because you shouldn't talk to a lady like that. She might get the wrong idea." Young Erza said before Erza's flashback ended.

As Erza stood on the balcony she recalled all the times Natsu had saved her.

She remembered the time Natsu had saved her from the Tower of Heaven.

She remembered the time Natsu courageously attacked the royal guard in order to defend Jellal's innocence.

She remembered the feelings she felt anytime Natsu was in danger.

She remembered it all.

"_Come on Erza, if you want him to notice you, you have to be assertive._" Erza thought to herself.

"_But what about Jellal? I just can't forget about him. I mean he saved me from slavery. But he's imprisoned now. And besides that, I have feelings for another now._"

She then grabs her head and shakes it.

"What are you thinking of Erza?" She said as her entire face became flustered.

"I hate boys." Erza says as she walked back in.

As she stormed inside she bumped into Natsu with his hands behind his head.

"Ow" they said at the same time.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?" Erza said surprised.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you Erza."

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow."

"_Is he gonna ask what I think he's gonna ask?!_" Erza thought as she blushed.

"Are you alright Erza? You don't look to well."

"Yes I'm fine what do you need?" Erza said quickly as she turned

"I was wondering if you would go on a…."

"_Here it comes!_" Erza thought as she waited for Natsu to ask.

"Mission with me."

"What?" Erza said surprised.

"What do you mean 'what' remember how the S-Class Wizards Trials are coming?" Natsu asked Erza

"Yes, and?" Erza said

"Well I wanted to get a head start before it's announced. And I was wondering if you wanted to help."

"What do you think I was gonna ask you?" Natsu said then laughed.

"Dammit Natsu you- wait, how did you know I was up here?"

"Oh Mirajane told me you're here."

"_Dammit Mirajane!_" Erza thought as she punched Natsu in the face and stormed downstairs.

As Erza stormed her way downstairs Gajeel Redfox confronts her.

"Erza I know that you have feelings for Salamander." he said coolly while leaning on a pillar.

Erza looks down and blushes," You don't know shit."

Erza then proceeds to walk down the steps to Mirajane until Gajeel grabs her right shoulder.

"Erza you can't hide your feelings forever, he's bound to-" Gajeel says until he is grabbed by Erza and thrown up against the wall.

Panther Lily turns away from Happy's and Carla's conversation, when he heard the bang, and looks at Erza and Gajeel's scuffle.

"He won't find out and _I'll _make sure of it." Erza said

She then let go of Gajeel and walked outside the guild hall for some air.

Panther Lily excuses himself from Happy and Carla's conversation and walks outside to talk to Erza.

He turns into his normal form and walks up to Erza.

"Erza, would you like to spar?" Lily asked.

Erza turned and looked at Panther Lily," Oh yes, yes of course."

She uses her requip magic to conjure up two swords which were identical to each other.

She then hands one to Panther Lily and they space from each other to prepare for the sparring match.

"Begin," Said Panther Lily.

They circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Panther Lily lunges at Erza blade-first.

Erza uses her sword to direct Lily's attack then knees his stomach and punches him to the side.

Lily gets up and uses his hand to wipe the spit off his mouth.

"That wasn't so bad Erza." Lily says as he uses his blade to stand up," but can you avoid this!"

Lily said as he dashed at Erza with his blade in his hand.

"Your moves are too predictable Lily." Erza said as she flips over him.

"That's what you think!" Lily shouted as he uses his right foot top completely stop himself.

He then jumps up at Erza and slashes her, but Erza stops his powerful slash with her sword.

Lily lands on his feet while Erza lands on her back.

Lily then holds the blade to her neck.

"Erza you are distracted. What else is your mind occupied with?"

"It's nothing Lily." Erza says as she pushes his sword away from her face.

"Then what are you concerned about?" Lily says as he offers his hand to assist Erza in getting up.

"It is none of your concern," she says as she gets herself off the floor.

Erza then proceeds to walk away until Lily says," Erza, when we were sparring you were open many times. I could of attacked but-"

"Then you should of attacked, if I was open." Erza says, not caring if she cut of Panther Lily.

"I could of attacked _but_, friends help each other out no matter what." Panther Lily said as he walked away.

"And also," Panther Lily said as he turned," I think the one you call Natsu will have similar feelings as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Goodbye

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for updating so late, but I was in LA for a ****while and couldn't find the time to write this. Thanks for your view :D**

Back at Lucy's apartment, Lucy was taking a bath before bed.

"La la la la laa" Lucy sang with Plue in her hands.

"It's so nice to take a bath don't you think Plue?" she asked the little Celestial Spirit.

"Plue, plue, pluuuueee." replied the little giggly thing.

"Oh you're so cute!" Lucy said as she dug Plue's head into her breast.

Outside of the bathroom Edward, was unconscious against the wall.

After a few minutes of playing in the bath Lucy decided to get out.

When she walked out the door she wore the same towel from this morning. As she stood there, she made the floor wet and slick.

She looked at Edward and thought," _He's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping_."

"_But what's with the clothes? They look really weird._" She then thought for a second," _Wait scratch that compared to Erza this is normal and when you compare this to Gray, at least he has his pants on._"

She then thought of Natsu," _But compared to Natsu, he's just the same._"

Lucy then sat next to Edward still wet and in her towel. She leaned against the wall and placed her head on his right shoulder.

But as soon as she placed her head on his shoulder, she looked at the shoulder and felt it.

"_Why is it so hard?_" _**That's what she said…**_

She got up on her hands and knees and felt the entire arm.

"_Holy crap, its rock hard. Is this his regular arm, or is he wearing something?_" she thought as she stared at his arm.

As she stared at his arm, the curiosity that she was feeling began to knar at her until she couldn't withstand it anymore. She felt that her head was going to explode if she didn't see his arm right now. She was so close to his arm that the water from her hair was dripping on to his jacket.

"I'm gonna do it…" Lucy said to herself as she reached for his glove.

"Getting a little close there aren't you?" Edward said as he chuckled

"WHAT THE HECK!" Lucy shouted out as she jumped up," YOUDON'T JUST SPOOK A LADY WHEN SHE JUST GETS OUT OF THE SHOWER YOU KNOW! SHE COULD SLI-"

Her shouting was cut off because she had slipped on the pool of water she had left behind.

As she fell to the floor Edward said," Hey calm down, it's night time. You don't wanna-"he stopped speaking because her towel had fallen off her body.

As blood started to come from his noise, Edward quickly covered it using his right hand.

He turned to the side and said," Lucy…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOT?!" Lucy yelled without noticing that her towel had fallen off.

Edward blushed," I can see your boobies…."

She looked down, and as soon as she looked down her face became a shade of red that was unimaginable.

"WELL LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screamed as she tried to slap Edward.

But what Edward did was block the slap with his right arm.

***CLING***

"Owwwwww! What the hell?" Lucy whined with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, that's your fault for slapping me." Edward said as he still looked to the side. "Now go put some clothes on."

Lucy looked to the side as well and said," Oh just shut up."

They stood there a minute until Lucy said," Are you gonna get out or what?"

"You're kicking me out again?" Edward said

"No I just need to get changed." Lucy said plainly.

"Oh yeh I knew that." Edward said awkwardly as he blushed.

He walked outside and shut the door behind him.

"You can come in now." Lucy said after a few minutes.

When Edward walked in Lucy was fully dressed to go somewhere.

"Where you going, Lucy?"

"I have to ask my friend something." Lucy replied while not making eye contact with Edward.

"Can't that wait for tomorrow? I mean it's late and all and I don't think it's safe now." Edward said in a worried tone.

Lucy blushed," Umm…well. It can't wait for tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"And plus," Lucy said as she made her way to the door," you shouldn't worry about strangers that you just met."

She opened the door and closed it.

Edward stood there and said," What's up her butt?"

Lucy enters the Fairy Tail.

She walks up to Redus, trying to think of what to paint and asks," Hey Redus, have you seen Wendy around?"

"Oh hi there Lucy, I think she's talking to Erza right over there."

"Thanks Redus." Lucy said as she smiles at Redus.

"You have a marvelous night Lucy."

She makes her way through the guild to speak to Wendy.

"So that's how you do it." Erza concluded the conversation with Wendy.

"Oh wow." Wendy said as she began to feel her chest.

"Hey Wendy, hey Erza." Lucy greeted the two.

"Hello." They both said.

"Wendy I need your help with something."

"Well what's up?" Wendy asked.

"My hand hurts." Lucy says as she shows Wendy the hand that she had hit Edward with.

"Oh goodness!" Wendy says surprised." It looks so swollen up. What happened?"

Wendy began to use her Sky Dragon Healing Magic on Lucy hand.

Lucy blushed because she was embarrassed of the reason why her hand was swollen, "Well there's this boy and-"

Erza's face turned red.

"Lucy" Erza said," don't tell me he hit you!"

"NO! of course not, no. It was…it was the other way around." Lucy slowly said.

"So he didn't hit you?" Erza asked.

"You could say that." Lucy said.

"Oh so, he _did_ hit you?" Erza asked again.

"You could _also_ say that." Lucy replied and smiled.

"Okay, did he hit you or did he _not_ hit you?" Erza said with a poker face.

"IT'S REALLY CONFUSING OKAY?!" Lucy said," I tried to hit him but I didn't hit him, and he put his hand up and now my hands red and now I don't even know anymore." Lucy finished in an upset tone.

Wendy got up and said," Hey I healed it as good as I can and if you want to talk about it Lucy we can talk about it."

"I don't really-" Lucy was saying until Erza cut her off by saying," Of course we'll talk about it."

Erza grabbed both Wendy and Lucy and said," We shall discuss this 'boy' at Lucy's home!"

As Erza laughed like a maniac Lucy asked Wendy," Hey Wendy, why is Erza acting funny?"

"Rumor has it that Erza has a _huge_ crush on somebody." Wendy said to Lucy.

"Really?! Then I have to know who it is then!" Lucy said with a spark in her eyes.

Lucy broke from Erza's grip and said," Hey we can _totally_ go to my house to talk about boys."

"Then off we go!" Erza said as she grabbed both a them and made a dash to Lucy's house

While Lucy was away, Edward had taken the liberty of taking a bath in her bathroom. Once he was finished he got out of the tube and looked himself in the mirror. He saw the details of his body, the way his scars were, the length of his long blonde hair, and the metallic arm and leg.

He used a towel that was hung up on a wall to polish up his artificial arm.

"No point in cleaning my body up if I don't clean it good."

He used the same towel to dry of his body and hair, then warped it around his waist.

"Damn that was a good bath." Edward said as he walked out the bathroom door.

As Edward stood in the room he noticed the décor. It was more pink and girly then any room he had seen before. He walked up to one of the dressers and opened a drawer. The drawer was filled with one of the frilliest lingerie he had ever seen.

"Where on Earth did he set these?" Edward said as he was stretching one of the under garments.

He then tore the material.

"Shit!" Edward said as he held the thing in his hand." How the hell did it rip that easy?!" He looked around and saw his bloody glove.

"That's it I'll transmute it into a glove."

Edward clapped his hands together and touched the torn lingerie. When he did that, a flash of blue lighting came from his hands then the torn panties became a new silk glove.

He took a deep breath then closed the drawer. He looked up and saw a photo of a man with a blonde mustache that looked important and a woman in a beautiful dress.

"Holy cow! She looks exactly like Lucy." He said while grabbing the picture of the woman.

"She's probably her mom." He said as he set down the picture. He directed his attention to the papers on the desk.

He read the papers and looked and said," Man this is a good story."

As he was reading the papers, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy came through the door.

The wind from the door opening knocked off Edward's towel.

As soon as they say Edward's groin, their faces turned red.

"It's so big." Wendy said while hiding behind Lucy.

"So that's the kinda problem you have." Erza said while

"EDWARD!" Lucy yelled while looking at the floor blushing

"Oh hey Lucy, you brought some friends. Hi I'm Edward." He said while extending his hand to them.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Lucy yelled again.

"I'm naked? What are you-" Edward then noticed his towel had fallen off.

"LUCY I CAN EXPLAIN!" Edward said while backing up

"OH YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN PERV!" Lucy said then smacked him so hard he passed out.

As soon as he fell Wendy said," How are we gonna put clothes on him?"

"We'll figure something out."

Later on that night, after Edward was dressed, when all of the females were changed into pajamas, and they had all bathed, they discussed.

"So how'd you meet him Lucy?" Wendy asked out of curiosity.

"I met him in a cake shop; he had mistaken me as a friend of his."

"But why is he here?" Erza asked.

Lucy blushed and said," Oh he didn't have a place to stay so I let him stay here, BUT for only one night."

"That's what they all say," Wendy whispered to Erza while giving Lucy a dirty look.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy then giggled.

"But what is that on his arm and leg?" Erza pointed to Edward's unconscious body.

"Oh that's the reason I called you both here." Lucy said to both of them.

"What for?" they both said.

"I was wondering if you guys ever seen that type of armor before." Lucy asked.

Erza jumped of the bed and dashed to Edward's arm.

She began to feel the arm and leg, she then inspected it more thoroughly by moving it around.

"Hmmm, this is a type of armor that I can't identify. But it was probably forged by a _incredibly skilled_ Blacksmith." Erza said conformingly.

"Is that so?"

"And also," Lucy turned to Erza," It doesn't look like he has a right arm and the same goes for his left leg."

Lucy and Wendy's face rose in awe and shock.

"That's impossible!" Lucy said." Wendy can you go confirm it?"

"Yeh no problem Lucy." Wendy said then hopped off the bed to Edward.

Wendy then used her Sky Dragon Magic to sense if there were any body parts in the metal.

Wendy's eyes soon darkened.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy said while on her hands and knees.

"He doesn't have a right arm or a left leg…"

"What the? That's impossible."

"Why don't we wake him up?" said Erza.

"But won't he get offended?" Wendy said.

"There's only one way to found out." Lucy then reached for Edward and shook him.

"Eh…eh… a few more minutes Al." Edward said while still unconscious. Lucy shook harder and said," Wake up Edward."

"Eh…eh… what do you want?" Edward said in a grumpy tone while rubbing his eyes.

He sat up and looked directly at Wendy." Who's this Lucy?" Edward said to Erza.

"Wow you dyed your hair red. I think it looks really pretty. And did you lose some weight too?"

Erza turned and blushed. Lucy, who was right above him smacked him on the head.

"What the?!" Edward said then looked up and saw Lucy," Oh hey Lucy, how's it going." he said in a nervous manner.

"Anyways," Lucy sounded annoyed," How'd you get your arm and leg?"

Edward then said," Oh yes, if I want to spend the night I have to explain some things don't I."

"Well my name's Edward Elric and I'm a Alchemist…." Edward then explained his life story and how he got to Fiore. It took about 3 hours to explain almost every detail. And at the end of that all any of them could way was 'Wow'.

"So that's how I ended up here…" Edward finally finished.

"Oh my goodness I didn't know Edward I'm so-" Lucy said as she tried to reach for Edward.

"No it's fine." Edward said as he rejected Lucy's hand.

"Excuse me," Wendy said," if you used Alchemy to get here, why don't you try to reverse this transmutation circle thing."

"Yes isn't that possible?" Erza added.

"Edward I know I'm out of my place here but if you want to get back to your own world. Then you should at least try." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I honestly don't know if I can." Edward said doubtingly.

After he said that it became silent for a few minutes.

"I think we should head to bed because it's late." Lucy said.

They all agreed and started to head to bed.

The next morning Lucy woke up, the sun was shining and it was another beautiful day in Magnolia.

"Morning Edward." Lucy said with closed eyes as she sat up. But there wasn't a sound. She then opened her eyes to look around the room.

"Where could he be?"

Lucy looked at the room more carefully and sighted a note on the desk of her papers. Edward's red jacket was cloaked over the chair.

It wrote:

_Dear Lucy,_

_I went to go get some groceries because I'm starving. Hope you don't worry about me I'll be back in a second. And I also borrowed some money if that doesn't bother you._

_-Edward (:D)_

Lucy looked up from the note and was furious.

"That bastard…" Lucy said.

At the market place, Edward was wearing his gloves and his black long sleeved, white outlined, shirt.

"Man this is good." Edward said with a mouth full of bread. He was walking with a bag full of groceries.

As he was walking he looked up,"_ I think what Lucy said was right, If I want to get back to where my home is I better take action and-_" His thoughts were cut off when he bumped into someone.

His groceries and the person's groceries fell to the ground, Edward was on the ground and said," Hey watch-"

He stopped talking because there was a pair of massive breast facing him. He turned to the side and covered his nose to prevent the blood from coming out.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." When Edward turned back he looked at a young girl with white hair and the prettiest face he has ever seen. His faced turned red.

The girl said," I am so sorry sometimes I get side tracked while out shopping for the guild."

"I kinda wasn't paying attention also." Edward admitted.

"Are you hurt?" the pretty young girl said.

"No I'm fine," Edward got up and dusted himself off.

"By the way my name's Mirajane." Mirajane said as she was picking up the loose groceries.

"Oh hello, my name's Edward." Edward said as he was also gathering the groceries.

There was a tomato in between the two which they both went to pick up.

When their hands met they both blushed.

"That's probably your tomato." Edward said while having a nose bleed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mirajane said playfully.

"Yeh I am don't-" Edward was cut off when Mirajane said," That's it you're coming to the guild with me."

"Wait I said I was fine." Edward said until Mirajane karate chopped him.

When Edward was being dragged to Fairy Tail by Mirajane they encountered Lucy.

"Oh hey Lucy," Mirajane said.

"Good Morning Mirajane, how's-" Lucy stopped speaking when she saw Edward's body.

"Hey Mirajane who's that?" Lucy said while pointing to Edward.

"Oh he's this really cute boy that I ran into while shopping." Mirajane said happily.

Lucy laughed when Mirajane said that. If she was drinking something she would of spat it out.

"What's funny about that?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." Lucy said." Where are you taking him?"

"I'm taking him back to the guild to check him up." She winked to Lucy.

"Oh gosh." Lucy said disgusted.

"Well where are you going?" Mirajane asked.

"I was actually heading to the guild." Lucy answered.

"Oh that's great. We can introduce Edward together."

"But we should really wake up Edward beforehand." Lucy said while pointing to Edward.

When they arrived at the front of the guild, Edward was conscious and walking.

"Hey Lucy is this the guild?" Edward asked Lucy.

"This isn't just my guild, wizards that travel the world just to be a member of Fairy Tail own the right to call this their guild too." Lucy answered Edward.

"Take Mirajane for example, she lost her mother and father when she was young. But when she joined Fairy Tail, her and her younger siblings also joined a family." Lucy said.

"That's right," Mirajane agreed." Fairy Tail is just more than a guild; it's your second family."

As Mirajane said that she opened the doors to Fairy Tail. There was music, food and drink, and people that looked like they were having fun. There were smiles and laughs, hugs and kisses, and a warm feeling all around you. As they entered, they were greeted by Wacaba and Macoa.

"Hey their kids." They both said.

When they passed the two they were then confronted by Cana and Redus.

"Hi there Luc" Cana said," Who's the cute shortie?"

"Hey I'm not short!" Edward shouted out

"Restrain yourself Edward, she's drunk." Lucy said while holding Edward back.

Redus walked up to Mirajane holding a painting of her.

"I drew this for you." Redus said while showing it to her.

"Wow thanks Redus." Mirajane said.

After that they ran into the little exceed trio.

"Hi Sir" Happy greeted Edward.

"Who is this?" Carla asked.

"Hello my name is Panther Lily." Panther Lily said to Edward.

Edward was freaked out and yelled," TALKING CATS?!"

He then ran past the cats. Mirajane and Lucy apologized to the cats and followed Edward. But they had arrived too late because Edward was caught up in one of Gray and Natsu's scrimmages.

"GET OUT THE WAY BLONDIE!" yelled Natsu.

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK THE HELL UP?!" replied an angered Edward.

"HEY GET OUTTA' WAY SHRIMP!" Gray yelled while shoving Edward.

"EH YOU DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP, PERV!" Edward shouted while pointing to Gray.

"WHO YOU CALLING PERV?!" shouted at Edward.

"BECAUSE YOUR CLOTHES ARE OFF BRAINFREEZE!" Natsu exclaimed.

"YOU SHUT UP HOT HEAD!" Gray exclaimed.

"GRRRRRR" was the sound they could say while face with each other.

But as soon as Natsu shouted out, 'Fire Dragon' Erza jumped in and broke up their fight.

As Erza was holding the three, Master Makarov appeared on a table in front of them.

Erza saw the master and knelt before him saying" Good Morning Master."

"GOOD MORNING MASTER!" greeted the people behind Edward.

After that the guild became quiet.

"Who's 'Master'?" Edward asked Erza.

"He's over there" Erza said while pointing to a smiling Makarov.

"You mean the old dude?" Edward said plainly.

As soon as he said that everyone flipped out and the Master's grin turned into a deadly gaze.

"Who are you calling 'old' boy?" Makarov said.

Edward then realized his mistake then said," Oh did I say old? Hehehe I meant…errr…handsome looking man."

"That's more like it." Makarov said while settling down the guild.

"So what brings you here lad?" Makarov asked.

Mirajane butted in and said," Oh I brought him here so that he can see the guild."

"Oh so do we have a perspective guild member here?" Makarov says.

"No sir I'm just here because Mirajane brought me here." Edward says while waving his hands against his chest.

"Come on son don't be shy. Why don't you show us some of your magic?" Makarov asked

Everyone that knew Edward's story became scared.

Lucy thought,"_ That's right, I haven't seen him use his Alchemy before._"

"_I wonder what it looks like._" thought Wendy.

Erza said," What is he doing?"

"So what about it?" Makarov said again.

"Alright," Edward said," Do you guys have some red cloth?"

"Yes we do," Makarov said. He then signaled Mirajane to go get it.

A second later she came back with the red cloth. Makarov walked over to the cloth and held it in his hands," This cloth has magical properties. It's material can withstand one of the mightiest magical attacks. But since it's so hard to produce wardrobe out of it, we throw it in the back. What could you possibly use this for?" Makarov finished

"Oh you'll see." Edward says while walking up to the cloth.

"Could you please stand back." Edward said to Makarov.

When Makarov took a few steps back Edward performed him Alchemy. He slapped his hands together then touched the material. Lightning flashed from the cloth and his hands then it changed into Edward's signature jacket. But this one was more padded on the shoulders, collars, and wrist area of the jacket.

Everyone even Natsu was amazed at the feat. Makarov walked up to the newly formed robe and felt it. He looked at Edward then said," What is your name?"

"Well sir my name is Edward Elric and I am an Alchemist."

"Well, Edward, what you just did was amazing. Is this 'Alchemy' the type of magic you use?"

"Yes sir in a way." Edward said to Makarov.

"Please call me Makarov. And also, how did you perform your magic _without_ a magic circle?"

"It's a long story Makarov." said Edward." You wouldn't want to know."

He looked at Edward and said," Well your past is none of my business. But you joining my guild is my business."

"Sir I will not be joining your guild instead I'll be leaving." said Edward.

He grabbed the robe and put it on.

"EDWARD!" called out Lucy.

"What?!" said both Wendy and Lucy.

He began to walk out of the guild until Lucy jumped in front of him.

"Why are you leaving?"

He smiled and said to Lucy." I'm taking your advice and doing something to get back to my world."

As he walked pasted Lucy, she wanted to confess her feelings for him that she never knew she had.

But just when he was about to leave, Makarov stopped Lucy and said," The boy is lost and will return when the time is right. He may have just met him and said 'goodbye' but this won't be the last we hear from."


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Dreams**

**Yo guys, they will be going to the S-Class Wizard Trials soon. Can you guys check out my polls or comment whether or not Edward should participate.**

Yesterday, Edward left Lucy and Fairy Tail to go his own path. When he left he told Lucy that he's taking action in order to get back to his world. Lucy attempted to stop him but Makarov told her that he'll come back when he's ready.

When he performed his Alchemy, everyone was shocked besides one guild member. That guild member is none other than Natsu Dragneel. When Natsu saw Edward's alchemy a fire began to go in him, a fire that could only be quenched with a spirited fight between the two.

Now, with a new day ahead, Natsu is going to look for Edward.

"Oh man! I can't wait 'til I fight this guy!" Natsu said while running to his home.

"What kind of magic was he using?" an anxious Happy said while flying.

"Beats me, but what I care about is beating this guy to the ground."

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu said enthusiastically

The two then started to pick up in speed.

Meanwhile at Lucy's house, Lucy is mourning over Edward leaving.

"How could that jerk leave?! And after all I've done for him." Lucy said while sitting at the desk.

Virgo appeared behind her and said," Princess, could it be that you have feelings for him?"

"What are you saying Virgo?! I mean I just met him and all…" Lucy turned and blushed," I mean it's not like I would ever fall for a short jerk."

"Then why are you blushing then Princess?" Virgo said while poking her face.

"What the hell are you doing Virgo?!" Lucy said with an even redder face.

Lucy squirmed away from Virgo and said," Even if I did like him, I wouldn't even be able to admit it to him because he left."

"Why don't you just look for him?" Virgo said.

"I would if I could but I can't." Lucy said as she got up from the desk.

"I here that Master Natsu is going to find him."

"Natsu?! What could he want with Edward?" Lucy said surprised.

"Knowing Master Natsu's nature, he is probably searching for Master Edward in order to engage in combat."

"Why would you tell me now?!" Lucy screamed at Virgo.

"Well you didn't ask Princess." Virgo said.

"Err; I can't stop him if now… what should I do?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "That's it!" Lucy said conformingly.

"Virgo I want you to go get Erza for me. I want you to tell her that Natsu's leaving and that she needs to stop him." Lucy pointed to the window.

"Yes Princess." Virgo saluted Lucy then jumped out the window.

"HEY! PUT YOUR SKIRT DOWN!" Lucy shouted at Virgo through the window.

"It's fan service." Virgo winked and saluted.

At Fairy Tail, Erza was talking with Mirajane.

"So then he fell over and got a nosebleed." Mirajane said.

"Why was his nose bleeding?" Erza asked

"I don't know why. It was probably really hot for him; I mean he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and gloves." Mirajane answered.

Virgo barged though the doors of Fairy Tail and made a dash to Erza.

"You're Lucy spirit aren't you?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes I am. I have a message for Mistress Erza."

Virgo then told Erza that Natsu was leaving.

Erza's face turned red and she imagined Natsu leaving.

_**Erza's Imagination**_:

_The sun was setting on a beach…_

"_Erza I'm leaving" Natsu said as he wore a trench coat_

"_Natsu you can't I need you! Fairy Tail needs you!" Erza said holding Happy like a baby while reaching out._

"_I'm sorry Erza; I'm leaving you for Edward." Edward emerged from the rear also wearing a trench coat._

"_NNAAATTTTSSSSUUUU!" Erza cried out with tears in her eyes while Edward and Natsu kissed._

_**Imagination gets cut.**_

"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Erza said as she sprinted towards Natsu's house.

"That's Erza for you," Mirajane said while smiling.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Virgo threw up a peace sign as the yellow aura consumed her.

Erza stood at Natsu's front door, trying to catch her breath.

"Good thing I *pant* made it." She knocked on the door.

Erza waited at the door for a few minutes.

"Am I too late?" Erza said while staring at the door.

Erza blushed with a clenched fist and said," I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!"

Happy from behind the door said," Sorry sir we were-"his words were stopped when Erza kicked open the door which slammed poor Happy against the wall.

Happy slide down the wall to the floor and was buried in a pile of ruble

"Happy?" Natsu said as he quickly made his way downstairs.

Natsu stared at Erza who was posed like a Viking.

"Umm Erza?" Natsu said as a portrait behind him fell.

Erza's face went from triumph to despair.

"Hi…there Natsu…" Erza spoke while frozen in the position.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu said while scratching his head.

"Oh he…" Erza thought for a second until she came up with something to say," went to the fish market."

"Fish Market eh? Dang that Happy with his appetite." Natsu said as he shook his head.

"And just when we were going to leave too." Natsu said not noticing Erza.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Erza said with a deadly voice.

Natsu shivered and said," Oh we were going on a… mission!" Natsu then gave a big goofy grin," Yeh a mission!"

"Well can I come along?" Erza asked with the same tone.

"Hehe well the thing is… that Happy was going to fly me, and you know Happy can't take both of us." Natsu said with a fake laugh.

"Oh…" Erza said with her normal voice.

"Why'd you stop by anyways?" Natsu asked

"I was going to ask you to stay with me…" Erza said, while turning to the side.

"Wait…whattttt?" Natsu said shocked.

"OH! I mean, ask you to stay with me in order to do a mission." Erza said quickly

"What mission?" Natsu asked.

"A mission in town?" Erza replied.

"I haven't seen a mission like that on the board?" Natsu said

"It's a new one that's why!" Erza shouted while she blushed.

Natsu thought for a moment and said," Sure, and maybe we can go pick up Happy while we're there."

"REALLY?!" Erza exclaimed," Well let me get changed!"

She slammed the door but came back seconds later wearing an entirely different outfit.

"How do you like my dress?" Erza said while blushing.

She was wearing a really girly white dress. It was frilly and has a black strap around her waist. It was then topped off with a black ribbon tied around the neck.

"Umm…" Natsu blushed because he didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

He then thought about one of Macoa and Wakaba's conversations about girls.

"_When my wife and I first dated, she looked beautiful in her dress._" Macoa said to Wakaba.

"You look…beautiful Erza." Natsu said while looking at the ground.

Erza's heart fluttered and she blushed.

"Thanks Natsu…" She said while holding an arm behind her.

"Well let's go." Natsu said as he walked past Erza.

On the streets of Magnolia, Natsu and Erza explore to shops. They visit the cake shop to go get food. They go through the Farmer's Market. They witnessed the street entertainment.

Everything was going peachy until they arrived at a clothes shop.

Natsu asked," Hey Erza? We've traveled most of Central Magnolia. But you still haven't told me the mission."

Erza froze and said," Well the mission was to get details on couples."

"Couples? That's pretty fishy Erza, and I'm not talking about Happy's type of fishes."

"Let me clarify, we are supposed to _act_ like a couple on the streets of Magnolia because we're undercover." Erza whispered to Natsu.

"Ohh…Now I get it. We're supposed to be _pretending_ like a couple in order to get rid of a secret guild _pretending _to be couples." Natsu whispered back.

"Umm…" Erza thought that that was a bit farfetched," yes in a sense." She whispered to Natsu again.

"In that case…" Natsu said as he interlocked their hands together," like this?"

Erza's face popped with red." What are you doing Natsu?" Erza said as she looked down.

"Trying to be a couple," Natsu said as he smiled.

"_Oh no…_" Erza thought as Natsu started to lead them,"_ I'm not ready for this._"

They traveled through many clothes shop. Sometimes they would try on goofy clothes and laugh. If you saw them then you would immediately assume that they were a happy couple.

They were so happy they didn't notice that they had entered a lingerie shop.

When they walked in a pretty hostess greeted them.

"Welcome to The Magic Touch, if you have any questions feel free to ask."

Erza then snapped back from her LaLa Land and realized that they had entered a lingerie store.

"Ummm…" Erza said confused.

"Oh my, you two look like a happy couple. And what does _he_ like _you_ to wear?" The hostess said as she pointed to Natsu.

When she pointed to Natsu he also snapped back to reality.

"Hey what are we doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be shy you dog." The employee said to Natsu.

"Natsu lets go…" Erza said as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk out the door, but Natsu didn't budge.

"Hey…" Natsu said to the employee.

"Yes sir?" she replied.

Natsu began to blush," Do couples shop here?"

"Why of course! We only offer the riches lingerie to only the happiest couple." She said extravagantly.

Erza blushed and said," Natsu we don't have to…" she said until he said," No we _need_ to shop here if we are pretending to be a couple."

Erza and Natsu were speechless until the lady said;" If that's the case then I might just have the perfect one for her!" The hostess said as she began to grope Erza.

After the hostess had given Erza a piece she went to change out.

Natsu stood there while blushing because the other ladies were giggling at him.

When Erza stood in the changing room, she was jumping with excitement.

"_Me and Natsu are on a date! But this…_" She looked at the lingerie,"_ is kinda far… Shut up Erza! You can't ruin your chances here! This is a moment for me! This is the chance for making Natsu fall for me!_" She took a deep breath."_ Alright Erza just like Mirajane said…"_

Minutes later Erza came from the changing room. All Natsu could do was drop his jaw like an idiot.

"So?" Erza asked Natsu.

The lingerie was a solid black with pink strips. It fit on Erza's curvy body like paper with glue. It showed off her breast in a modest yet subtle way. Her panties were as frail as a glass figure. It looks as if Natsu could ripe it off with ease whenever he chose to. It was the perfect lingerie for the perfect body.

"You look…look… amazing." was the only thing that could come from Natsu's lips.

"Really?" Erza said while blushing

"Yes…" Natsu got close to Erza almost as if they were to kiss until the hostess interrupted the two.

"How is it? Oh god you look amazing! Would you like to purchase it?" the hostess said.

Erza stood there for a second then Natsu said," That's what a couple does right?"

Erza blushed and said," Yeh…"

It was the evening when Natsu and Erza arrived at the docks of Magnolia.

The sun was setting in the horizon and the seagulls were gawking in the distance.

Erza sat on a bench with her stuff next to her until Natsu came up behind her holding a parfe.

He sat next to Erza and said," Hey Erza, they only had one parfe left so I just got it."

"Oh it's fine."

They sat there for a minute or two until Natsu said," Did we play a couple good?"

"Oh…" Erza said while she thought," _Play…_"

"Yes we did…" Erza said a little disappointed.

"I had fun today Erza." Natsu said as he took a bite from the parfe.

She nodded and said," Me too."

Erza leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and said," _**I love you Natsu...**_"

Natsu looked at Erza and said," _**I love you too Erza…**_"


	6. School

**Hey Guy!**

I apologize for not updating and all, but I have a **SOLID **reason why!

…I've been in Japan with the family…

I was amazing and, my cousins are doing fine including my aunt and uncle.

I visited Jiro's Sushi Shop, ate Raman, and attended some Summer School there. It was really interesting and tons of fun.

But now that I explained myself let me get to the _REAL _point.

I'm going to start school tomorrow and I'm not sure if I can hold up my 2 day upload policy so what I'm going to do is upload every week.

Hope you guys understand ^o^.

P.S. Thanks for the support

!NATSU AND ERZA FOR THE WIN!

~ktyoruichi


	7. Chapter 6

Truth:Natsu

_Erza leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and said," __**I love you Natsu..**__."_

_Natsu looked at Erza and said," __**I love you too Erza…**__"_

As the two sat there gazing at the sunset Natsu said," Was that good?"

Erza looked up at Natsu and said," What do you mean Natsu?"

"I'm saying how I said,' I love you too'." Natsu said with a laugh.

Erza's face becomes red with anger. She stood up, not looking at Natsu and said," NATSU! YOU IDIOT!"

Erza round house kicked Natsu far out in the water and walked away

As she was walking away she was ranting on about how Natsu was an inconsiderate jerk.

"HEY ERZA?! WHERE YOU GOING?!" Natsu shouted out when he emerged from the water.

Erza said, while still walking away," AWAY FROM YOU!"

Soon Erza disappeared from Natsu's sight, leaving him in the water.

"What's up with her?" Natsu said before he swam towards the docks.

As soon as he reached the dock he raised himself from the water and laid there.

"_Man Erza's acting weird, she's been red ever since we started holding hands…And I don't think the 'secret guild mission' was a real mission either." _Natsu thought.

He turned over and shouted," GIRLS ARE SO WEIRD!" in an irritated tone.

But little did Natsu know Erza hid not far from him… _**MORGAN FREEMAN ACCENT**_

Erza stood in an alley way, tears running down her beautiful face.

"He's such an idiot…"

Later that night at Fairy Tail Gajeel confronted Natsu.

"Where have you been Salamander?" asked Gajeel while leaning on a pillar in front of the guild.

"Well, me and Erza were on this undercover mission and then she got really mad and walked away." A ticked-off Natsu replied.

"Then why are you wet?" Gajeel said while looking at Natsu's face.

"Why I'm wet? It's because stupid Erza kicked me into the sea for no reason at all. She was complaining on how stupid I was." Natsu said as he stood there with hands on his waist.

"What was the mission again?" Gajeel asked while standing straight up.

"Oh, the mission? It was to act like a couple in love in order to talk down a secret guild in Magnolia. But even though we were pretending to be a couple the guild still didn't show!" Natsu said angered.

Gajeel stood there, with hands over his eyes facing the ground.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Is there somethin in your eye?" Natsu asked.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?" Gajeel shouted at Natsu.

"HEY NOW YOU'RE CALLIN ME STUPID!" Natsu shouted back.

"SALAMANDER YOU'RE THE MOST THICKHEADED, IDIOTIC, RETARDED PERSON I'VE EVER MET! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T TELL THE DIFFRENCE FROM A SQUARE OR A CIRCLE!"

Natsu clenched his fist and said, "YOU PUSHIN IT GAJEEL!"

Gajeel calmed down and said, "Salamander, you need to realize something on your own, and if you can't then you should off yourself."

"What do I need to realize?" Natsu said to Gajeel as he was walking away.

"You're an idiot Salamander." Gajeel said while walking away from Natsu.

Natsu grunted and made his way inside the guild.

"Frikkin Gajeel," Natsu said to himself as he was walking to the counter Mirajane was standing by," he's the idiot here."

"Hey Natsu." Greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Where were you today?" Mirajane asked knowingly

"I was with Erza." Natsu replied in a grumpy tone.

Mirajane still smiling said," And how was it?"

"Well it was something." Natsu said as he took the chair by Mirajane.

"Was it something _amazing_?" Mirajane asked in a girly way.

"Amazing isn't something I'd call it." Natsu said plainly.

"Then what is it?" Mirajane snapped back to reality.

"Yep…" Natsu said as he put his head on the counter.

"The hell Erza?" Mirajane said to herself.

"Hey Mira" Natsu asked," Does Erza need to tell me something?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" a angry Mirajane said to Natsu.

"I would but I can't find her." Natsu said as he raised his face from the counter.

"Then go talk to Macoa." Mirajane said as she walked away from Natsu.

As Natsu made his way to Macoa, he searched for Erza throughout the guild but couldn't sight her.

Macoa was having a conversation with Wakaba as usually when Natsu came up to him.

"Whatda you need Natsu?" asked Wakaba,

Macoa turned and said," Oh hey Natsu how's it going?"

"It's fine guys thanks. You guys seen Erza?"

"Erza? Oh yeh last time I saw her she left to stormed of looking for you." Macoa said.

"And that was the morning." Added Wakaba.

Natsu's face grew more concerned.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Macoa asked.

"Oh it' just that Erza and I were on a mission in town and then she just left me."

"A mission in town?" Wakaba said.

"Yeh the mission was to pretend to be a couple in order to take down a secret guild." Natsu explained.

"There was no mission like that on the board Natsu." Macoa said.

"No mission? Then why would Erza ask me to join the mission?" Natsu asked confused.

The two older man laughed

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked angry.

"Boy she likes ya!" Wakaba said before he fell over on his chair.

"How could you be so clueless?" Macoa laughed.

"What?" Natsu said as his face became red.

"She doesn't like me!" Natsu said as he turned the other way.

Wakaba got up and said, "**Ehhh Everybody Natsu loves Erza!**"

Natsu's face shot to a bright red and then he made a dash for the door.

While Natsu was running everybody in the guild teased him.

But sitting not too far from Natsu was Lisanna.

When Wakaba announced the news Lisanna's lips went from a smile to a frown.

Out on the streets of Magnolia, Natsu was sprinting to Lucy's house," Maybe she'd know what to do." Natsu said to himself

When he arrived at Lucy's house he barged through the main door.

He was just about to open the door to Lucy's room until he heard Erza's voice say.

"_I love him but he doesn't understand._"

* * *

**Hi guys it's me, if your still reading this drop a favorite or a comment.**

**I will be uploading every Sunday and I just want you guys to know how happy I am when you guys read my material.**

**I wanna make a new fanfiction, if you guys got any ideas drop it in the comments or email me at ploppy54 .**

**I look forward to writing more :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Truth:Erza

**Just a quick reminder for all of you guys, last we left off was when Natsu accidentally heard Erza's love confession.**

**But instead of proceeding with the story I decided that I should build the relationships of the characters.**

**So when the S-Class wizard Trial chapter comes out, or when the Grand Magic Games begins I can have some more steamy scenes for the characters.**

**But enough of this nonsense, lets get to what all of you guys been asking and waiting for.**

* * *

"Stupid Natsu!" Erza said to herself while storming down a busy street, full of people.

Erza had wiped her tears and was now heading towards the guild.

"How could he be so dense, so stupid, SO CLUELESS!" Erza shouted out, which drew the attention of some bystanders.

Erza stood there, face red, and looked around.

"Sorry…" she said as she walked quickly to an alley not far from her.

"_ERZA! Get it together, you can't lose your cool…_" She thought to herself as she stood in the alley.

She looked at the orange sky," It's getting late I should be heading to the guild now."

When Erza arrived at the guild all was the same.

She walked straight to Mirajane and said," Natsu's stupid…"

Mirajane looked at Erza and said," What makes you say that?"

" Did he get _a little rough_?" Mirajane said with a smirk

"What could you possibly mean?" Erza said unknowingly.

It took a few seconds of giggling from Mirajane to make Erza realize what she meant.

" Not like that you fool!" She said with a clenched fist towards Mirajane and a blushed face.

Mirajane stuck out her tongue in a playful manner and said," I was only teasing."

Erza sat down in a slouch on the stool by the counter.

"I like your dress, it looks cute on you." Mirajane said while admiring Erza's beauty.

Erza blushed and then said," Na-Natsu bought it for me…"

Mirajane laughed and said," Erza you may be strong while fighting, but you're as clueless and fragile as a little girl when it comes to boys."

Erza conjured up a blade and pointed it towards Mirajane," What was that?" Erza asked with a deadly voice," Callin me weak?"

A cold sweat ran down Mirajane back then she said," Hey now, there's no need to fight it was a friendly poke."

Erza released her magic and then blade disappeared.

Erza let out a sigh," Even though I hate to admit it, your right Mirajane."

"But I now ask how you womanize men?" asked a attentive Erza

Mirajane thought for a second and said," Well how do you get so good as a swordsman?"

Erza said, with a bewildered face," I train and learn new techniques? But I don't know how this relates to making men fall for you?"

"Well you do what _you _do when training with a sword." Mirajane said

"So I stab, slash, and cut them with my sword at unbelievable speed?" Erza said while imaging what it would be like.

"Man your hopeless." Mirajane said as she pat Erza on the back.

"Then what do I do?" Erza asked

"Well to put it simply, Men don't typically understand how we girls feel. They need a little help so they can understand what we're feeling for them." Mirajane said while leaning over the counter.

"Ohh" Erza said as she scratched her head.

"Whether it be a wink or a panty flash, Men will respond to simple signs like that. But if you truly have feelings for a guy, then just be yourself. If he's not a scum bag, he'll accept you for who you are on the inside. And rule of thumb, don't mistake dense guys for scum-bag guys. Remember some guys are slower then others."

"Hmmm…Thanks Mira you're the best." Erza said as she gets up

"Where you going now?" Mirajane asked

"Well I'm going to Natsu for some _training_…" Erza said not realizing how wrong that sounded.

Mirajane's eyes turned from innocent to a sly look," Ohhh _that_ training…" she said with a smirk.

"Well I'm leaving now" Erza said as she started for the door.

"Oh take this." Mirajane grabbed a small square package from the bottom of the counter.

Erza caught the little package which was labeled 'large'," What's this plastic package?"

"It's called a condom you might need it." Mirajane smirked.

"Uhh alright…thanks I guess." Erza said discomforting.

After Erza left Fairy Tail she headed to Lucy's place to spend the night.

Lucy was writing her novel until she heard a knock on the door.

She jumped and quickly hid her piece under a box and rushed towards the door to answer.

"Who is it?" Lucy said in upbeat tone.

"It's Erza now open up." Erza replied.

Lucy made a poker face and opened the door," What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Erza said as she pushed pass Lucy.

Lucy closed the door and leaned against it. She looked at Erza and said," What do you want to talk about?"

Erza looked at Lucy and turned away with a red face.

"Uhh well…umm…I wanted to talk about…B-Boys…" Erza tried to said while shuttering.

"BOYS?!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Yes boys, I need _training_ before confronting Natsu…" Erza said as she sat on Lucy's bed.

"_Training_? What do you mean by _'training'_ Erza?" Lucy questioned Erza.

"Well I don't know, that's why I came to you?" Erza said

Lucy's face shot up with excitement," _This is my chance to help out Erza! This can be my way of thanking her for all the times she had to save me!_" Lucy thought as a fire burned in her.

"Leave it to me Erza! I'll give you the BEST training EVER!" Lucy said as she grabbed Erza by the neck.

"Alright, I leave my soul in your hands." Erza said as she looked at Lucy.

After a few hours of trying various clothes, makeup, and poses. The two of them sat in a slump next to a large pile of clothes.

"Geez I think we went through most of my clothes and make up." Lucy said trying to catch her breath.

"This was one of the most difficult training sessions of my life." Erza said as her eyes were closed.

Lucy looked around the room and said," Hey why did I train you again?"

"The reason for this training was to prepare me for Natsu." Erza said while trying to lie down.

"Wait Natsu? Why so you need this type of training for Natsu?" Lucy asked as she perked up.

"Because I love him but he doesn't understand." Erza said to Lucy.

But little did Erza know that she had just confess her love for Natsu while Natsu stood right outside the door.

* * *

**Hey guys it's ktyoruichi, thanks for reading my material it really means a lot to me.**

**But you guys head this story before so let me keep you guys updated on whats been going on with me and upcoming stories.**

**I've been unbelievably busy with school (CALCULUS IS A BITCH), I've started a music channel on youtube,**

**and I've been getting Emails saying that I should start a new fanfiction.**

**I dropped a new poll for a fanfiction so remember to check that out.**

**I'll try to get back into the habit of uploading more so don't get angry.**

**For more information on my youtube or anything at all, feel free to drop a comment or email me at:**

**ploppy54 **

**Thanks again for your support you guys are the best.**


	9. Chapter 8

Confusion

**Happy Halloween Guys! For those of you still reading this :p I have one thing to say. It's gonna get good.**

**I been trying to write pieces of this Chapter here and there so it might flow so easily.**

**Also I am thinking of a new Fanfiction and I need your votes in the Poll to shed some light.**

**I'll update the story tomorrow so remember to read :D**

**~ktyoruichi**

* * *

Natsu stepped back from the door.

His face was filled with awe and terror, and his hands were shaking.

"_What-What's going on with my body? It can't move, it feels like my stone. And-And my heart it feels like it's gonna cave in." _Natsu thought as he slowly walked back.

He thought for a second then realized that the feelings he has for Erza was similar to feelings he had remembered from his childhood.

"_But I remember having these feelings before…But I don't know where?_" Natsu thought.

While warped up in his own thoughts, Natsu forgot that he was walking back and fell down the stairs.

The sound of him falling down the stairs startled Lucy and Erza which made Lucy get up and check what the noise was.

"Crap!" Natsu said to himself as he made a dash for the door," I gotta get outta here!"

He was just about to reach the door until Lucy came out.

"Natsu?!" Lucy said loud enough for Erza to hear.

"_What is he doing here?_" Lucy thought to herself before continuing with the conversation.

"What could you possibly be doing here, hehe…" She said.

"_GODDAMMIT!_" Natsu thought

He turned around and said," Oh?! I was uh-uh looking for Happy but he isn't here so I think I'll be leaving. Later!"

Natsu turned back to the door and reached for the knob.

"WAIT!" Lucy said

"_This is my chance to do something nice for Erza, this could be my 'Token-Of-Gratitude' to her!" _Lucy thought.

"Why don't you come in Natsu?" Lucy said loud enough so Erza could hear.

She walked down the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"Lets go." Lucy said as she pulled Natsu towards the stairs.

"Hey I think it's pretty late so I should be getting back to my place ya know?" Natsu said nervously.

"No No I insist!" Lucy said as she pushed Natsu up the stairs.

"Uhhh alright hehe….If you insist…" Natsu said because he was trying to keep his cool.

While this conversation was happening, Erza jumped up and looked at the mess.

"_What?! Natsu's here?! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NOO! He can't see this mess, what would he think of me?_" Erza thought as she looked side to side.

"_I HAVE to clean it up! But how? With this mess it'll take FOREVER!_" Erza thought as she looked at the mountain of clothes.

She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Screw it!" She said as a magic circled formed over the mound of clothes.

The scene changes to Natsu and Lucy at the door.

"Come in Natsu." Lucy said as she opened the door.

When they entered the room you saw Erza fixing herself up in the mirror.

"Hi Natsu" Erza said as she continued looking at the mirror

"H-Hi Erza hehe what are you doing here? I'm asking because I didn't know you were here you know? It's not like I knew you were here and decided to come in you know?" Natsu said while stuttering many times.

Erza blushed and thought," _He's such an idiot…_"

"I could ask you the same thing Natsu?" Erza said while brushing her hair.

"I was looking for Happy you know." Natsu replied.

Erza froze and remembered that Happy had been knocked unconscious by the door at Natsu's house.

"Oh he's probably fine." Erza said while turning around.

Natsu looked at Erza, blushed, then looked away.

Erza blushed as well and asked," What's wrong…?"

"You're…you're wearing the lingerie I bought for you." Natsu said.

Erza stood there, motionless, her heart beat increased and she thought," _I was so caught up in cleaning up the mess that I forgot that I was in my undergarments._"

She mustered up the courage and said," Do-Do I look good?"

Natsu looked back at Erza and made eye contact with her," You always do Erza…"

"_OMG_ _this is what I've been waiting for here's my chance._" Erza thought," _But now that I got him where I wanted, it's difficult to proceed from here._"

Natsu, who was feeling uncomfortable with this entire situation, brought Lucy back into the conversation," Hey Lucy, how's Edward?"

Lucy's smile turned blank and then she looked at the ground.

"Well I haven't really made contact with Edward ever since he left." Lucy said a little disconsolate

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza said to Lucy as she reequipped her lingerie to PJs

"To be honest…I don't know why, but every time I think of Edward, my heart wants to cave in…it's like I have a void in my stomach that is always calling for something but I don't know what." Lucy said as she holds herself.

Erza blushes and says," I kinda understand your feelings…"

After Erza said that, the room became quiet.

Natsu looked around and sensed a depression vibe which irritated him.

"Lucy! If you miss Edward why don't you just look for him!" Natsu told Lucy," I mean he's practically asking for a face full from me, since he didn't wanna join Fairy Tail."

Natsu gave his grin and Lucy smiled.

Lucy clenched her fist and said," Your right Natsu…I shouldn't be mourning on something I can still get back."

"Atta girl Lucy!" Natsu said," Tomorrow we're gonna find Edward and bring him home!"

"In that case I need to go buy supplies." Lucy said as she walked outside.

"_Natsu's a fool hehe he still didn't see that him and Erza are in the same room together._" Lucy said as she walked away.

Natsu waved Lucy good bye and turned back to the room.

He saw Erza sitting on the bed hands in her lap.

"_I forgot about Erza…_"Natsu admired her vibrant scarlet hair," _her hair looks nice and soft._" Natsu sat next to her and blushed,"_ she smells good too…_" Erza turned to look Natsu in the eyes," _even her eyes ar-_"

Natsu admiration stopped abruptly because Erza had said," Natsu are you-are you alright…"

"What do you mean?" Natsu said

"I'm wondering if my kick hurt you-And I apologize for that." Erza said

Natsu rubbed his check and smiled.

"Erza don't worry about me, that's how love is…" Natsu said

Erza's face woke up and blushed

"I didn't realize until just recently that girls and boys don't think alike. Macoa told me that when girls ask for something they mean they want something totally else." He chuckled," He also told me that love will hurt no matter who it is, even if you're the toughest villain or either the kindest person. Love will always hurt so you have to endure the pain. Love for me is you Erza, so I'll endure as much of it if it's for you…"

Natsu leaned in to Erza's face

"WHAT?!-WA WA WAIT. HOLD ON! I'M NOT READY WAIT!" Erza gibbered on.

"Shut up idiot…" Natsu closed his eyes and their lips met.


End file.
